The invention relates to an identification system comprising a plurality of devices able to be addressed by radio frequency by a reading unit comprising a reading antenna, each device comprising                a processing circuit connected to a first antenna, designed to be coupled to an external antenna,        energy recovery means and a second antenna designed to be coupled to an antenna of at least one higher-ranking device, the processing circuit comprising means for applying radio frequency signals to the terminals of the second antenna,        
each device having a predetermined ranking, the external antenna to which the first antenna of the rank one device is coupled being the reading antenna and at least two devices of adjacent rankings being arranged in such a way as to establish an electromagnetic coupling between the first antenna of a device of ranking higher than one and the second antenna of the lower-ranking device.